


Sunflower

by Deadpan9618



Series: Of Springstars And Sunflowers [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Begging, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, M/M, No Lube, One Shot, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Painplay, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Sunflowers, Torture, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpan9618/pseuds/Deadpan9618
Summary: And then you’re left in the dustUnless I stuck by yaYou’re the SunflowerI think your love would be too much





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mindful of the tags!

When they met in the Garden, Crawly could barely formulate words.   
  
He’d only approached the Angel of The Eastern Gate to ask about Gabriel. He was sure he could weedle where he was out of Aziraphale pretty easily.

Turns out, all thoughts of Gabriel would leave his mind when he learnt Aziraphale gave the sword away.

  
From then on, Aziraphale was his sunshine. Aziraphale was all he ever wanted. Aziraphale was like the beautiful sunflowers that grew near Aziraphale’s station in the Garden. Tall, tough, pretty, lovely… and Satan, did Crawly Spend a lot of time near those sunflowers, whispering to himself all the things he’d like to say to Aziraphale.

  
  


When he returned to Hell, he received many commendations for his work.

Hastur clapped him on the back and looked jealous. Ligur actually talked to him. Beelzebub looked sour and disbelieving. Dagon invited him to an orgy, an invitation that Crawly politely declined. After all, he’d probably earn his ‘Reward’ from the boss soon enough. It wasn’t up for debate.

When the time came, Satan didn’t even talk. They just kissed, and Crawly felt a lot like turning into an ant.

Of course, the ‘reward’ was eventually delivered, and Crawly could only sob and beg as his master took Crawly’s length in hand, making him paint the floor of the throne room in white over and over again as Crawly wriggled and cried with unwanted pleasure.

And, when he was left drooling and debauched in Satan’s lap, he thought of Aziraphale. When Satan took advantage of him, fucking into him, taking pleasure, Crowley imagined it was Aziraphale, Aziraphale whispering in his ear, Aziraphale kissing him. He imagined Aziraphale whispering to him, praising him, taking him amongst the sunflowers. “I love you, Crawly.” This imaginary Aziraphale whispered.

Crawly had the best orgasm of his life that day.

  
  


The years went on. Humanity grew and developed as an Angel and a Demon dined together, read together, exchanged temptations and blessings. It was hard for Crowley, believing that the one person that made life worth living didn’t love him back. Little did he know, Aziraphale felt the same way.

  
And, of course, Satan kept getting on his back. Summoning him, fucking him, leaving Crowley alone and crying and hoping that he would be rescued.

Of course, he never was. Gabriel had abandoned him, and Aziraphale didn’t know what was going on. Crowley would never forgive himself if Aziraphale got hurt.

So, life went on for Crowley, no matter how horrible that life was.

  
  


“Go on, little Crawly. Beg for it.”

Crowley could only lie there, sobbing into the sheets, weals and burns covering his skin. 

“Beg for me to stop hurting you. To  _ love  _ you.”

“I-I don’t want you to love me.” Crowley whispered, his voice cracking. “Never, ever-”   
A slap echoed out across the room, and Crowley cried out as Lucifer marked his arse. The Devil laughed as he peppered kissed along Crowley’s back, and relished in the pain that he could feel thrumming through Crowley’s body as he pressed down hard on his bruises. “I know, sweet one. I know it hurts.” All the softness that usually contained itself in Satan’s voice returned. “But you need to learn your lesson.” Lucifer said caringly, his voice dripping with love, oozing with concern. “You’ve fallen in love with someone else, Crawly. You’ve forgotten me. You’d rather go to that  _ Angel, _ you’d rather be Her bootlicker than stay here, my love. And the worst thing is that he will  _ never  _ love you back.” Crowley sobbed as the assault continued. 

“I told you, sweet Crawly, you’re unlovable. No one in the world wants you. No one except  _ me. _ ” Satan hissed, his voice exuding sympathy. “I’m the only one who loves you, the only one who will  _ ever _ love you, and you reject me for an Angel who is likely plotting to kill you.”

Crowley shook his head, tears dripping down his cheeks. “No. Not him. He’s different, he isn’t-”

“They’re all the same, Crawly. You know that.”

All Crowley could manage was “Wrong.”, and Satan giggled, before pressing a finger inside Crowley. The Demon screamed as the unlubed finger made the intrusion, and instinctively tried to wriggle away, only to be pulled onto the finger by Lucifer’s other hand.

“There we are.” Satan whispered as he added another finger to Crowley’s bleeding hole, scissoring him, preparing him. “It’s alright. Beg me to stop, and I’ll lube up, okay? Beg me, Crawly. Say you love me more than that little Angel.”

Crowley shook his head. “No.”   
A sadness came over Satan’s face. “Oh, little one. I wish I didn’t have to do this.”

With a snap, Satan’s fingers were replaced with his unlubed cock. He immediately began thrusting, pressing deep into Crowley’s heat while he screamed in pain.

“Please, please don’t! Stop!” It felt like he was being torn in two. “Please, Lord, please!”

Satan stopped and smiled as he grabbed Crowley’s chin and gently lifted it up. “Beg some more for me, my pretty Demon.”

“Satan, please, please Lord, I’ll do anything!”

“Say you love me.”

Crowley took sobbed. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

And yet, he did.   
  


_ I’m sorry, Aziraphale. _

  
“I love you, Lord! I love you, I love you, I love you…”

Lucifer chuckled. “Say you love it when I fuck you, Crawly.”

Crowley took a deep breath. “I love it when you fuck me! I-I love sitting on your cock, I love sucking it, I love it!”

  
  


Satan flipped him around, and miraculously summoned a lubed vibrator that buzzed inside Crowley. The Demon sobbed in unwanted pleasure, bucking his hips despite his feelings, despite how he wanted to die, despite  _ everything. _

Satan just lay there, tracing circles into the duvet with his finger. “Want me to touch your pretty cock, little one?”   
Crowley nodded. He just wanted the torture to end. 

Satan wriggled forward and wrapped his fingers around Crowley’s hardening cock, pumping it until Crowley came with a shout, painting Lucifer’s hand with cum.

“Good boy.” Lucifer whispered, before walking away, leaving the vibrator buzzing inside Crowley, though he cried from overstimulation.

Little did Lucifer know, in these moments, the thought of Aziraphale among the sunflowers was enough to keep Crowley sane. 

  
And so as Lucifer emerged from the Earth, ready to go head to head with Adam Young, Crowley did not shake in terror. He stood, emboldened by the brave Humans who surrounded him, and, of course, the Angel by his side. The Angel who ran to him as Adam rejected his destiny and held Crowley, bit into the forbidden fruit, and left what was unsaid to Crowley’s heart.

  
Suddenly, in the field beside the airbase, sunflowers bloomed. Nobody knew where they came from, who planted them, if they were wild or not. What they did know was that sometimes, two rather strange men came to visit Tadfield. One with red hair in dark clothes and glasses, one in a tartan bowtie, with clothes that looked like they belonged in the victorian times.

  
Whenever they visited, they went to the sunflowers.

They would reportedly stay there together for the whole day, talking and kissing and eating desserts and drinking wine. One time, someone allegedly saw the shadows of wings sticking out from the men’s backs during the sunset.

The men didn’t seem to give a toss about this. They just kept on eating blackberries by the sunflowers, as sage burned in the air, and as Angels stayed trapped in Heaven, and as Demons languished in Hell.


End file.
